Crazy In Love
by KittyKatz009
Summary: Being a rockstar definitely has its perks as well as its downfalls. But there are some experiences that you can't just keep to yourself for forever. Once again, I guess it's better late than never. Here is my FMA Secret Santa gift for naueth from tumblr.


"Holy shit! That was an amazing show!" Edward exclaimed as he ran onto the tour bus, throwing himself on one of the plush seats. "The energy they gave us was so great! I can't believe that we are opening for a band as big as the Homunculi!"

"It was a great show, wasn't it?" Ling smiled, sliding into the seat next to Edward. He couldn't help but to admire his friend's enthusiasm. It was easy to get caught up in the excitement of your first tour, as he knew this from experience.

"I can't believe how awesome this feels. How could you and LanFan possibly get used to something as incredible as this?" he asked with wide eyes. He still wasn't entirely sure how he got so lucky to be chosen by Ling and LanFan to replace their previous vocalist, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

"It takes time, that's for sure. When we first started doing actual tours it was equal parts nerve wracking and exhilarating. Believe me, the high is still there, but you learn to contain it better," he laughed, cracking open a water bottle and downing half of it in one swigg.

"Man, I never thought I would get a chance to actually be a part of a band that tours. This feels like a dream come true," he sighed, lying back and staring at the ceiling.

"Ling said the same thing once we signed on with Father Records," LanFan smirked, grabbing herself a bottle of water too. "We were just lucky when Greed left us that we were able to come across you."

"How did you guys discover me anyways? I'm just a nobody from a small farm town who played in my best friend's garage."

"You are not a nobody Edward!" Ling exclaimed, leaning forward, hands slapping on the seat between them.

"Your brother," LanFan spoke at the same time. Edward struggled to process what LanFan said over Ling's theatrics.

"My brother? What did Al have to do with this?" Edward asked, a small frown on his face.

"Once Greed left us, Al gushed about how amazing his older brother was at playing guitar and singing. So of course, I had to come check you out!" Ling exclaimed. _And check you out I did_ he snickered to himself. Edward blushed slightly and looked away from Ling's intense stare.

"What Ling means to say is that your brother told us you were very talented and that it would be a shame if we passed up on looking into your talent." She sent a sharp glare to Ling, knowing fully well where her best friend's mind was heading.

"Oh really? Huh. I guess I'll have to thank him the next time I see him," Edward muttered.

"I will have to thank him too. We would be so lost without you!" Ling smiled, throwing his arms around Edward, causing him to splutter and blush more.

"Behave yourself Ling," LanFan sighed. "We all have to thank Alphonse for introducing us to one another. Now, I am heading to bed. Goodnight you two," she said, walking toward the back of the bus where their rooms were.

"Goodnight LanFan!" Ling called to her as the bus roared to life, easing away from the fans standing by the gate screaming for them and onward to their next destination.

"Um Ling, can you let go? I can't really breathe," Edward grumbled.

"Oh! Sorry Ed!" Ling laughed, releasing the blonde from his choke hold and settled with grasping his hand instead. Edward relaxed and leaned into the other man, listening to his soothing heartbeat, which was a sharp contrast from his erratic one.

"Do you think LanFan knows?" Edward asked quietly after a while.

"Probably," Ling shrugged, pulling him closer and running his fingers through his bangs. "She's a smart woman. I'm sure she's known since day one. I also know she won't say anything to anyone until you're ready for us to become public," Ling assured him.

"I'm sorry that we're having to keep this quiet," Edward whispered sadly. "Believe me, it's not because I'm not happy with you. It's just-" he began, but Ling silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Edward, it's okay. I get it. I know it's not easy. I know from experience. Coming out has to be a decision that you make on your own without pressure from anyone else. So don't worry, okay?" he smiled.

"You're too good to me," Edward sighed, pulling his hand from Ling's to wrap his arms around him. Ling hummed in response, leaning down to give Ed a soft kiss on the forehead. They remained in a comfortable silence for a while, Edward snuggling close to Ling while Ling ran his fingers through Ed's hair, enjoying the feeling of the silky strands against his hand.

"Ling, when do we get our holiday break again?" Ed asked after a while. Ling cocked an eyebrow, peering down at him.

"Let's see, we have a show in East City in two days then I want to say we have about a week off before our next show in Xing. We'll probably end up getting a couple of hotel rooms in East City so we don't have to live on the tour bus for a week. At least, that's what we did last time."

"East City. Hmm, that's not too far from Resembool," Ed muttered to himself.

"What are you plotting there, love?" Ling asked, lifting Ed's chin up so he would look him in the eye. His face instantly reddened and his eyes shifted away to stare at the couch.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go to Resembool and see my family during the break?" he asked, hopeful.

"Well, I wouldn't see why not. I will just have to let Fuu know that we are going to be staying in Resembool instead of East City. I'm sure it won't be a big deal for him to find all of us reservations there instead."

"Wait, no!" Edward exclaimed, causing the other man to look at him curiously. "I mean, I meant, aw fuck…" he grumbled.

"Edward, are you trying to say you want the two of us to go to Resembool together?" Ling asked carefully, trying to not get too excited at the possible implications of Ed's request.

"Y-yeah," he finally managed, pulling back from Ling's embrace so he could look him in the eye.

"What does this mean Ed?" he asked.

"It means that I want you to meet my family. I think it's time Granny, Winry, and Al know you as Ling my boyfriend instead of Ling the Rockstar," he said with a small smile. Ling smiled back at him, leaning forward to cup his face in his hands.

"Are you sure Edward? I want you to be completely certain about this," he implored, searching his face for any sign of hesitation.

"100 percent sure. I love you Ling and I want to start telling people slowly. I'm not ready to announce it to the world yet, but I want to tell the people who matter the most to me." His face was hopeful, as if he was worried that Ling would object. Ling chuckled, leaning in and kissing Edward softly, a small sigh escaping him as the man returned his kiss eagerly.

"I cannot wait to officially meet your family, Edward," Ling grinned as he broke the kiss, pulling Ed into his chest once again.

"I can't wait either," Ed murmured, yawning as he curled up against his lover. Ling watched the young man start to drift off and couldn't be happier knowing that Edward was ready to start sharing their happiness with others. He definitely had to thank Alphonse for introducing them to one another now.


End file.
